Episodes
WARNING PAGE CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS! Crissis of Multiple Earths Saga Episodes Epi 1: Attack of the Unknown Saiyan- Xavier is flying over a field when he senses a huge powerlevel. It is that of Gohan, thinking it is that of something evil Xavier flies down to check it out. Gohan and Xavier go into combat.Gohan turns SSJ then charges Xavier and begins beating the tar out of him. He charges Gohan and punches him, only to have Gohan catch the fist. "The hell...", Gohan punches Xavier, sending him flying, Xavier flys until he hits a rock, Gohan charges and at that moment he yells, "STOP!!!", Gohan stops. "I remember you...your the one that fought Cell! Yeah...then that dumbass Mr. Satan took all the credit", said Xavier as he bursted from the rock. He teleported in front of Gohan, "Sorry for the misunder standing", as he shook hands with Gohan. Gohan turned back to his base as he and Xavier began walking, "It's no prob...", suddenly a pod landed next to the two Saiyans, they both jumped back in suprise, Xavier barked, "What the hell?". They both looked into to see a saiyan inside it. Xavier jumped back in suprise again, "Another Saiyan!", all of a sudden the pod begun to glow yellow. This made Gohan jump back in suprise, the pod exploded open an the Saiyan stood floating where it once was. Gohan jumped up at him and punched him, but the Saiyan caught the fust then fired a beanm, sending Gohan spinning. Xavier jumped up and kicked the Saiyan in the back, to no aid, the Saiyan simply turned around and punched Xavier onto his back. They go into combat and the Saiyan defeats them with ease. The Saiyan makes fun of Xavier saying he sucks adn that who ever trained him sucked. This causes Xavier to turn SSJ for the first time. Epi 2: The Saiyans Defeat- Lightning struck the ground as Xavier began unleashing punches onto the unknown Saiyan. He coughed out in pain as he hit the ground. With an annoyed kick, Xavier kicked the unknown Saiyan away. At that moment Xavier began powering up. He dashed after the hurtling unknown Saiyan. When Xavier got close enough he began punching away at the Saiyan again, causing more lightning to hit the ground. Xavier then front flipped up above the unknown Saiyan and double kicked him into a car. The Unknown Saiyan was barely even able to sit up as Xavier stomped towards him. Gohan landed behind Xavier, "Xavier-" Suddenly a spark of energy came from Xavier's body sending Gohan through a building. The unknown Saiyan began to power up as he stood up on top of the car. He yelled out in fury, "I WILL NOT BE MADE A FOOL OF!!!" He unleashed thousands of blast onto the approaching Xavier. Resulting in a massive explosion witch consumed the entire city in a white light. The light faded away to find Zero panting heavily on the roof of the car. The dust covering where Xavier once stood faded away to find the Saiyan child standing unharmed! Xavier, "Your starting to annoy me..." The unknown Saiyan was driven into madness, "NO...NO...NOOOO!!" He put his hands up above his head and began to form a energy ball, "I WILL DESTROY YOU TWO AND THIS WHOLE DAMN PLANET!!! The wind from the energy ball was so powerful windows shattered and even trucks where being thrown up and down the street like rag dolls. In all the chaos Xavier stood with only an angry stare on his face. Xavier put his hands together and starting charging a Kamehameha, "KAME...KAME.....HAAAAAAA!!!" At that moment Xavier unleashed a Kamehameha towards the unknown Saiyan. The unknown Saiyan threw his energy ball onto the beam and the struggle began! Xavier began pushing more and more energy into the beam, "This ones for Sensai...this ones for Ralick...and this one for insulting me!!" Gohan landed next to Xavier, "I'm here to help!" Gohan, "KAMEHAME...HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" The two did a double Kamehameha, quickly over powering the energy ball. The unknown Saiyan, "No..no..you can't win!" He was engulfed in a massive explosion. Sending him flying into a building. The unknown Saiyan did his best to stand but Xavier appeared in front of him. Xavier put his hand over the Saiyans face, he whispered, "I'm gonna blast your fucking brains out all over the pavement..." Gohan appeared behind Xavier and grabbed his arm, "No Xavier...don't..." Xavier reluctantly pulled his arm away, "Fine..." Suddenly he pulled his arm free from Gohan's grip and began punching away at the unknown Saiyans head. Causing him to cough up blood and teeth. Xavier went for another punch but Gohan grabbed Xavier's arm and pulled him back. The unknown Saiyan smiled, "*Cough* *Cough*...well...you two seem like quite the two I would align myself with..." The unknown Saiyan coughed out some more teeth, "The names Zero..." Gohan stuttered, "Its Gohan..." Xavier reluctantly said, "Its Xavier...Its Xavier.." Zero barely managed to stand, "Well if u don't mind me I'm going to try to find a earth hospital..." Zero fell but Gohan caught him, "We need to get you to a hospital..." Xavier turned towards Gohan with his arms folded, "We...you mean you..." Xavier flew away into the Apocalypse witch was once Tokyo. Epi 3: Xavier's New Look- Xavier flys away to a japanese temple. He takes out a picture, goes into a corner, and cries over it because its a picture of his childhood freind: Ralick and his sensai. Xavier then goes to the restroom and changes to his new emo look. Suddenly someone knocks on the front doors. Xavier answers to find Gohan, Zero, Ryuga, and Ibuki. There is a brief arguement but Xavier then lets them inside. After about five minute of playing the ps3, Xavier comes in and tells them he made noodles. Zero says he's starving and then him and Xavier have a moment of tension. Everyone then follows Xavier to a table of noodles. They all stuff themselves but as they at Zero explained himself, he was a Saiyan sent by the demons that he as held captive by to check out the Earth to see if it would make a reasonable base of opperations and that his partner who he said to be his equal if not stronger than him will be sent to Earth 3 months later to check on his progress. Xavier then says they need to train so they begin . Their sparring session is cut short when a portal opens and Xavier is sucked in. He lands on what looks to be a different version of Earth. He takes a walk trying to figure out where he is. Suddenly it is reveal that a dark being had been watching Xavier. The being engaged Xavier. The two went into deep combat, fighting until Xavier knocks down the being, that's when another portal opens. Xavier charges up an energy barrage but at top speed the dark opponent dashes at top speed towards Xavier and elbows him hard in the jaw, sending him into the portal. The episode ends with us watching Xavier twirling around in the portal. Epi 4: The Anti-Earth: Xavier arrives in Tokyo, this time its much more different. All the buildings are destroyed, the sky is grey and full of clouds, and Tokyo Bay has dried up. Suddenly thousands of energy blasts rained down from the sky, striking everything around Xavier and causing it to explode. Xavier growled as a red arua shot off his body. He then stared in shock as slowly levitating down towards him was himself! Except his shirt was a much darker red and his jeans grey. Levitating obove him, the evil Xavier asked and who the hell might you be Xavier yelled out in fury, Xavier the Saiyan. Suddenly the evil Xavier levitated down in front of Xavier and go face to face with him, "Looks like you stole my name." He punched Xavier, sending him through a row of buildings. The evil Xavier dusted himself off before walking away from Xavier, "Weakling..." Suddenly he was tackled by Xavier, sending them through another row of buildings. Xavier pinned his evil self to the ground, "I'm not weak?" He raised his fist up, "Bastard!" He punched his evil self with full force, only for his evil self to dodge, causing Xavier to hit the ground. Evil Xavier flies up above Xavier. Xavier dashes for him suddenly he materialized a scythe. He slashed Xavier with it. Sending him towards the ground. Suddenly different figures land on buildings around Evil Xavier. One says, "We sense all the commotion." another one spoke, "I thought we had a chance to destroy some stuff and kill more people. The last one is revealed to be Evil Ibuki, she walks up nexst to Evil Xavier, "We came to help." meanwhile back on Xavier's Earth the heroes stand worried, suddenly a portal opens by them and they are sucked in. They arrive on the Anti-Earth. Evil Ibuki attacks Ibuki, Evil Ryuga attacks Ryuga, Evil Gohan attacks Gohan, and Evil Zero attacks Zero. After a long an brutal battle they manage to dfeat they're evil duplicates utilizing Zero's ki sword. Suddenly a voice calls out to them, "Hey!" they look up to see a horrifying sight. Evil Xavier stood with his arms folded laughing, above him sticking from the rooftop. Crucified in an glass casing was the normal Xavier, his shirt was ripped, he had obviously been beaten. He had slashes across his chest and blood trickling from his mouth. Ep 5: The Battle with Evil Xavier- The saiyans fly at Evil Xavier and go into combat with him. After a long and brutal battle Evil Xavier beats them all into submission then prepares to kill Ibuki with his scythe. Meanwhile Xavier just awakens and looks down to see this. Enetering a blind state of anger Xavier transforms into his SSJ2 form, freeing himself. Evil Xavier turns SSJ2 aswell and the two go into combat. After another long and brutal battle Xavier knocks Evil Xavier down and prepares to finish him. Suddenly another portal opens and everyone except Xavier and Evil Xavier are sucked in. Another portal then opens and sucks them both in. Ep 6: Battle in the abandoned city- Xavier and Evil Xavier land in an abandoned city on an Earth where Kaiju rule the Earth. Xavier and Evil Xavier both turn SSJ. Xavier then begins combat with Evil Xavier. Meanwhile the rest of the X-Fighters and the Evil X-Fighters are teleported to the normal Earth. The Evil X-Fighters begin to destroy buildings, they are attacked by the good X-Fighters. Ep 7: Appearance of the mysterious Shadow the Hedgehog- During the X-Fighters battle against they're evil selves Piccolo, Yamcha, and Tien arrive. With all of there combined power the Evil X-Fighters are brought down. Meanwhile the battle between Xavier and Evil Xavier rages on, they both turn Saiyan Reaper 2. They fight until both are on a knee panting. Evil Xavier mocks Xavier saying he can go for hours. Xavier tells him to shut up then punches him into a car. Evil Xavier flies up above him and fires a energy volley onto him until he falls to his knees, barely able to breathe. Evil Xavier then stomps towards Xavier, preparing to finsih him. Suddenly another portal opens and a black ball flies out and strikes Evil Xavier in the face, knocking him out. The ball becomes a figure, it lands about ten feet away from Evil Xavier. He looks around, "Where the hell am I?" Xavier powers up, "Who the hell are you?" the figure responds, "Don't bother me human!" Xavier fires a ki blast at the figure, "I'm not human!!" The figure catches the blast and throws it into a destroyed building. The figure is then revealed to be Shadow. Shadow and Xavier dash at one another. Ep 8: Xavier vs. Shadow- Xavier and Shadow go into deep combat meanwhile another portal opens the X-Fighters throw the tied up evil X-Fighters into it. The Evil X-Fighters are sent back to the evil Earth. Piccolo then asks whats going one, they then explain it to him. Xavier only has enough power to turn SSJ, he and Shadow go into combat. After a long battle Xavier emerges victorious, he then asks him if he knows what going on. Shadow says he doesn't know then another portal opens and they are sucked in. They land in a mountain region. Ep 9: Kamen Rider- The two hear battle cries so they go to check it out. They look over a mound to see three bug like men fighting a wolfman. They then defeat him with a combo of moves. The wolf flies from they're island over to another and explodes. Xavier and Shadow question the three. The three don't look normal so the three bug like men (revealed to be Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider 2, and Kamen Rider V3) mistake then for Kaijin and attack them. Xavier fights Kamen Rider and Kamen Rider V3 meanwhile Shadow fights Kamen Rider 2. The five warrirors brawl for a long time, until another portal opens, sucking them all in. They land at the final destination (from SSB) they look around, suddenly Eiji levitates down towards them. The two hands explain they did this in order to find true oppoonents and destroy all the Earths. Xavier becomes pissed and begins to power up. Meanwhile a portal opens and Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails land in front of the X-Fighters, they introduce themselves and say they're looking for someone named Shadow. The X-Fighters say they haven't seen them. Knuckles says he feels they're lying, he gets pissed at them and attacks. Gohan and Knuckles have a breif fight until everyone tells them to stop. Ep 10: The battle with Master Hand- ''The six heroes engage Eiji. After a long and brutal battle more portals open, bringing in all of they're allies. Xavier and Gohan turn SSJ2 and engage Eiji. Xavier and Gohan then fire a double kamehameha at Eiji, assuming he had been killed in the explosion afterwards. A gigantic portal opens in the sky, sucking in all the heroes and bringing them back to the Evil Earth. Immidiately they are attacked by Evil Xavier, the Evil X-Fighters, and the evil Riders. Ep 11: ''The final battle begins- After a long battle the X-Fighters and the Riders emerge victorious. Now it's just Evil Xavier vs. Xavier, still unstable another portal opens and sucks everyone except the evil X-Fighters in. They are all sent to the normal Earth. Xavier and Evil Xavier fly to outspace where the final battle begins. Ep 12: Final Battle! Xavier vs. Evil Xavier- After a long and brutal battle Evil Xavier sems to be on the verge of victory. Xavier then speaks to the X-Fighters using his mind, he begs them to give him some of they're power. Everyone then gives Xavier energy and he peforms the energy charged punch killing Evil Xavier in a bright explosion. Xavier then flies back down to Earth, he tells his freinds he had won then falls knocked out. Category:Pages Category:Guides